Various pipes are required to be installed including pipes disposed below ground. Invariably, some of the pipe sections need to be cut to size before joining abutting ends. Such pipes can comprise of a variety of materials, including metal, steel, copper, plastic or the like. Various underground water and sewer pipes are comprised of PVC pipe which also need to be cut in the field.
Traditionally, when the pipe sections are cut in the field, it is not generally convenient to utilize electrical power which may not be available. Accordingly, it is not uncommon that portable saws which are powered by gasoline engines are utilized. In many cases, any portable gas saws utilize carbide blades which are relatively difficult to utilize and accordingly the ends of the cut plastic pipes are not accurate and tend to wander. Furthermore, the user of the portable gasoline engine saws must hold the saw steady so as to prevent any potential kickback, which can be a serious safety hazard.
Furthermore, in order to easily insert the cut ends of a plastic pipe into an abutting pipe, it is desirable that the cut end be beveled for ease of insertion.
Various devices have heretofore been constructed to cut a pipe to length and to bevel the end. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,919 relates to a portable powered machine for cutting and beveling large diameter pipes of various compositions. Furthermore, U. S. Pat. No. 5,894,772 relates to a portable pipe machine tool, while U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,267 relates to an air tool for sectioning a length of tubing.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,745 relates to a pipe cutter for forming ends cut in a pipe, while U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,302 illustrates a saw for simultaneously cutting and beveling.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,248 relates to a pipe-cutting device comprising a split frame which may be clamped around the circumference of a pipe.
These and other prior devices are relatively complicated and difficult to use.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved portable pipe-cutting device which is capable of beveling the ends thereof. It is another object of this invention to provide a method of cutting pipe sections to size which is easier to use.
Finally, it is an object of this invention to provide a portable device which may be used in the field.
It is an aspect of this invention to provide a pipe-cutting device comprising a portable support, structure for rotating the pipe relative the support, a cutter associated with the support for cutting the pipe during rotation of the pipe.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide a pipe-cutting device having a substantially horizontal table for supporting the pipe, a saw disposed above the table for cutting the pipe, a frame connected to and disposed above the table, the frame including pressure wheels, drive wheels disposed below the table, and structure for circumferentially clamping the pipe, which structure is disposed between the pressure wheels and the drive wheels, and which structure is adapted to be rotably driven by the drive wheels so as to cut the pipe with the saw during rotation of the pipe.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide a method of cutting a plastic pipe in the field with a portable device having a table, a frame connected to the table, the frame having moveable pressure wheels, and the table having drive wheels comprising the steps of: placing the pipe through the frame onto the table, securing a collar to the pipe, moving the pressure wheels against the collar so that the collar bears against the drive wheels, engaging the drive wheels to rotate the collar and the pipe, moving a saw disposed above the table against the pipe so as to cut the pipe when the pipe rotates, and beveling the end of a cut end of the pipe with a router.
These and other objects and features of the invention shall now be described in relation to the following drawings.